


Work first, then simp

by Mitroujk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Never get this drunk kids, POV Outsider, They are oblivious and in love your honor, no betas we die like men, simp!dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitroujk/pseuds/Mitroujk
Summary: "YOU ARE A SIMP!"Ok so, maybe Nathan didn't make the best decision but really, he was already going to die either from a stab to the gut or a headache, so why not have a bit of fun and choose which way to pass away?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Work first, then simp

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came to me like 20 mins ago, don't kill me but I'll probs post this on impulse and with no proofread.  
> I usually avoid using real names, I couldn't do that here, sorry.  
> Anyways see you at the bottom :3

It was chilly and Nathan had one of the worst after drinking headaches ever. Or maybe he was still drunk and had just hit his head somewhere. That seemed more likely. He shivered feeling the cold catch up to him and Nathan cursed himself for thinking he'd be fine with only a pair of shorts and a simple plain t-shirt. 

Fuck his stupid sober self. Nathan attempted to move but something, handcuffs if his eyes weren't deceiving him, were chaining him to the metal chair, rooted to the ground. Totally not scary at all. Nope. Nathan struggled but the chair stayed where it was and to make things worse he himself couldn't really move, firmly chained to the stupid thing.

The handcuffs hurt, they kinda dug into his wrists. Nathan huffed frustrated tugging on them again but apparently they were very real. Fuck his life. This was the worst. Sighing he gave up on struggling. No use in hurting himself for no reason.

Taking a look around Nathan tried to see, supported by only a bit of light shining through the cracks of the metal door. The room was completely dark and all he could really recognise was a body slumped in the corner to his right. 

Alright, to sum up, he was stuck in some kind of weird Hannibal discount murder basement. So where was discount Hannibal?

Nathan sat in silence for a bit until footsteps approached the room he was in. There he was. Thinking quickly he slumped down and pretended to still be unconcious and a few seconds later the door opened with a quiet creak.

His heart was beating way too fast, and like the dumbass he was, Nathan almost jumped when the door shut. Keyword, almost. 

"Still not awake..." The voice was kind of familiar but his head was still hurting, making it difficult to recall who it belonged to. Honestly, maybe he was tripping balls and he didn't even know the guy. 

"Guess I'll..." The sudden ringing of a cellphone startled both him and his captor it seemed as the sound of something colliding with the hard floor reached his ears. Luckily his flinch had apparently gone unnoticed.

"Hello?"

His captor was distracted, giving Nathan enough time to calm his racing heart. 

"I'm at Saps, did you forget?"

Saps? Was that like a grocery store or some shit?

Fuck, his headache was acting up again and Nathan held back a groan. Whoever this dude was he had gotten Nathan good. Either he had been knocked out or given some funky drugs. Or maybe his pissdrunk ass just said nope, no awakey for you. Yeah, that seemed more likely. 

His mind was a mess.

"I'll be home in a bit, babe."

Nathan snapped back into reality, still keeping his eyes shut. Babe?

"I call you honey or babe all the time-" 

Nathan risked a look and the first thing he saw was the bloody blade in the mans hands. Which god had he pissed of and how the fuck had he messed up this badly for a literal killer to be after him. What kind of killer even called their spouse in front of a victim? Nathan sure as hell wasn't gagged.

"I know you like it."

Apparently, a killer who was still very much distracted from whoever he was calling in front of an 'unconcious' Nathan. Was this guy an amateur? Knowing his luck Nathan was probably this guys first kill. If he screamed right now he could get whoever was on the call to contact authorities.

"Yes yes, I'll pick up some fruit on my way back. It's 2 am, you're lucky I love you."

Right. It was still night, which means the mysterious dude had kidnapped him right after Ryans party. Seriously where was that fucker when one needed him? Usually that nuisance was in everyones business all the time. 

Wait, back up, this guy was running grocery trips at 2 am?

"Come on, say I love you back."

He whined and Nathan barked out a laugh not caring that he revealed he was awake.

"Oh my god." The killers head whipped around and Nathan was desperately trying to hold his laughter in, almost dying from wheezing too hard. On a sidenote, he was probably dying from something else as well. Man, his headache was getting worse by the minute. 

"YOU'RE A SIMP!" Oh god this was fucking hilarious.

"I can't believe I'm getting killed by a simp." The guy fully turned around and Nathan burst out laughing again. He was wearing a stupid white mask with a simple smile on it. 

"You're finally awake." 

Uh oh. Nathan watched as he ended the call and pocketed his phone before approaching with the bloody blade. This was far from ideal but Nathan forced an innocent smile.

"At least show me a picture of the guy, he must he cute for you to simp so hard."

The killer hesitated and Nathan cheered inwardly.

"Come on, dying wish and all." 

That seemed to convince him and Nathan tried not to dwell on the words too much. Surely he would get out of here alive. The killer pulled up his phone again, which looked fucking expensive, and scrolled a bit, the knife now held loosely in his left hand. Nathan tugged on the handcuffs again, it didn't budge just like before. What was he expecting?? That he would grow god strength in that short of a time? God Nathan wanted to hit himself.

"Don't get any dumb ideas." 

His gaze snapped back up and Nathan paled as he realized the killer had been watching him. 

"I'm gonna show you the picture and then I'll kill you." 

Nathan nodded not wanting to anger him and he stayed perfectly still even as the guy dangled the knife dangerously close to his neck. 

His attention was brought to the screen and Nathan gasped surprised. 

To clarify, Nathan was by no means gay. He wasn't homophobic, he just knew he could only ever sleep with women. Nathan wasn't some stuck up frat boy who couldn't admit to thinking some men were good looking. However, the guy on screen right now was more than just good looking.

"Dude, he's gorgeous."

He really was. The man on screen was maybe around his age, 19 something, and his smile was probably the most pretty smile Nathan had ever seen. He had doe like brown eyes, which were burning with a kind of intensity that promised a competitive nature, hidden behind soft eyes. The suit he was wearing added to the charm and Nathan grinned at the killer. 

"You're a lucky man. Even I, a straight, can recognise that." 

"We're not together." 

OOF.

"My bad."

Silence. Nathans mind was racing as he thought about what to do now as the killer put away his phone.

"Sorry, this might seem rude but... have you tried asking him out already?"

The killer turned his head slightly and Nathan patiently stared up at the blank mask. Fuck, what if he pissed off the guy? He was so not ready to die just yet.

"No. Wouldn't work anyways, he's oblivious as fuck." 

Ok, Nathan could work with this. He had always been the relationship counselor between his friends, what was one dude more? Except if he failed, he would probably die. 

"You should try. I bet you guys text and call frequently."

A beat of silence.

"Yeah, we live together. I drive him around but that's about it."

The killer was awfully talkactive. Maybe it was because he knew Nathan can't tell on him considering... he was still this guys captive and possible first murder.

"Tell me about your interactions." 

Nathan knew he sounded like a dumbass but now he was genuinely invested in this guys relationship. 

He listened to the killer go off about their routine and their talks. They cuddle, a lot apparently. As he went on and on, listing typical newlywed behaviour Nathan came to a conclusion, this guy was blind as fuck.

"And the worst part is," the rambling was coming to an end, "...he only thinks of me as a friend, plus he isn't even gay."

Fucker. If Nathan wasn't chained he would punch that guy for being THIS oblivious.

"Dude, you do realize that he's dropping subtle hints right?"

Apparently not, if his confused stare was anything to go by.

Nathan rolled his eyes and got comfortable, well as comfortable as he could considering he was still chained to a chair. He explained how the guy was probably shy and only showed affection through touch or other subtle ways. The killer stayed quiet through his whole explanation.

"Sure, you haven't heard it from him verbally but I'm guessing that he isn't the type to be honest with his emotion?"

Again, the silence confirmed his theories and Nathan nodded convinced. God he deserved an award, at this point he's saved more relationships than Ryan had thrown parties and that's a fuckton.

"Honestly? Just go for it. He seems very much into you."

The killer pondered on his words. Sometime during their talk he had settled on the ground and just stayed there while Nathan continued explaining. God he hoped someone had noticed his disappearance, they had been talking for a long time now.

"But he's not gay, he has never shown attraction to the same gender."

"And? He doesn't need to be gay. Maybe he's pan," Nathan paused shrugging carelessly. "He could be you sexual, I dunno."

The killer snorted hiding a laugh as he slowly got up from the ground. Oh fuck.

"Alright, thank you for the nice advice," maybe he wasn't going to die, "person I'm about to kill."

Fuck.

"Listen, can't you think this through?" 

"Nope."

That fucker popped the p and slowl approached knife now raised.

"Listen dude, I appreciate your help but I gotta do this."

Nathan tried hard to think of anything. Anything to get him out of this fucking situation and he tried to stay calm even as the killer raised the knife to his neck.

A stupid, stupid idea flashed in his mind and before he could think it over he acted.

"No no don't touch me there." 

It was silent but he had stopped and Nathan wanted to cheer. His genius had saved him once again. Good thinking on his side, of course this dude would know meme culture.

"Are you serious?" 

The killer dropped the knife and burst out laughing, the emotionless mask staring at Nathan as it's owner doubled over.

"You fucking dumbass, those would have been your last words."

Well he was an alive dumbass for now if the pure joy in his laugh was to be trusted. Which, it was probably not.

"I wasn't going to kill you. I'm not sure how you haven't recognised me by now." The not killer was wheezing now, sounding like a fucking tea kettle and Nathan froze. Oh fucking hell-

"Clay, you absolute bastard."

The not killer, Clay Adams, who he dimly remembered was in the same Computer Engineering course like him, took off the creepy mask and Nathan relaxed as the taller worked off his handcuffs. So, turns out Nathan wasn't going to die today.

"Who paid you? Wait no, I can guess that. It was fucking Jackson wasn't it?"

Clays silence was enough confirmation and Nathan rubbed his sore wrists wincing a bit.

"Here." He was handed an icepack.

"Good job on making me not do my job. I couldn't keep playing the evil guy after you pulled that line on me." 

\--------------------------------------

"Oh and Clay?"

The taller turned with a small hum of acknowledge, piercing green eyes telling him to head inside already so he could go home. After taking care of his wounds, Clay drove him home and told him about how Jackson just wanted to scare him a little and record it.

Nathan was thankful when Clay reassured him that he had already deleted the footage and was planning to split the money between them.

Now he was standing at the entrance of the University dorms, probably looking dead on his feet. Nathan gathered the last bit of energy he had left and smiled.

"I was serious about the dating advice. Just tell him."

Clay nodded and then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, how was it? Comments are appreciated, I'm trying to improve my writing.  
> So, um... if you want Dream confronting George just tell me, I can't promise anything but I'm considering it.  
> Also if you want to give this idea a try go ahead, but tag me! I wanna read it >:3  
> Thanks for reading and take care wherever you are :D


End file.
